I'm such an idiot
"I'm such an idiot" is the eighth episode of Survivor: Norway. The episode title was said by Tucker. Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Auction Each player was given $500 to spend on 8 items, whoever bid the most on each item won the item. Immunity Challenge: Crossy Road Each player played the game, Crossy Road, The person who scored the highest won immunity. Story Night 24 On Bodo after tribal council, Dohrito is excited that he saved his ally, Uranus and got Maybe voted out. Nick Jr is upset that Ryan went instead of Behtaji but is happy that the plan went through keeping his alliance safe. Behtaji, after getting 3 votes, knows that he is in trouble going forward. Day 25 The Oslo and Bodo tribe come together and Nico tells them for one last time to... DORP YOUR BUFFS The Final 9 players all merge together into one tribe for the second time. Except this time permanently. With all the players together people are reunited and new alliances begin to be formed. The first alliance to form is a new four person group of Jidiro, Gabe, Nick Jr from the swapped Oslo tribe with Numbers. Day 26 The Merged Tribe are confused when they get $500 each in tree mail until they realize it is time for the survivor auction. The items up for bid were; Chicken and Waffles, 2 covered items, an advantage, Burgers and Fries, An immunity Necklace, Some Booze and lastly a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Jidiro has a strategy going into the auction. After some bidding the auction results we're as follows: Nobody bid on the Chicken and Waffles or Booze Nick won the first covered, a picture of the seasons voting table. Gabe and Tucker both bid $500 for the advantage but Tucker won it via rocks. Jidiro won the burgers and fries, an immunity challenge advantage. Nick Jr and Uranus tied for Immunity but Nick Jr won by pulling the correct rock. Nick also won the second covered item, a bowl of octopus guts which made him so sick that he couldn't compete in the immunity challenge. Finally Numbers and Dohrito tied for the hidden immunity idol clue which was eventually won by Numbers through rocks. Using this immunity idol clue, Numbers builds trust with his new alliance by sharing it with them all. They worked together and found it! Tucker, however is disappointed with what he bought at the auction as he worries the advantage puts a target on his back. People continually ask him what it is so he decides to just tell everyone. Day 27 Again the players are all brought together, this time for an immunity challenge. Nick Jr already has immunity for this vote so he doesn't compete. The challenge is eventually won by Tucker. Behtaji is worried immediately after he didn't win immunity. Meanwhile, The recently made Half/Half Alliance of 4 come up with a plan for the vote as they plan on taking out Behtaji by pulling in Nick, Tucker and Uranus. Tucker is also copletely on board with that plan to take out Behtaji as he trusts Nick Jr, Jidiro, Numbers and Gabe. He also wants revenge at Behtaji for voting out his ally, Ryan. Nick also is with the plan to vote off Behtaji as he wants to stick with the freaky five. At Tribal Council, The tribe all comes together to eliminate Behtaji except Dohrito. Behtaji is voted out 7-1-1. Tribal Council